Home Is Where the Heart Is
by Jenifer Cullen
Summary: Mortal AU- Nico is an exchange student from Italy whom Percy is falling for hard and fast. Trigger Warnings: Mention of self harm and abuse


**Ola guys! This is my Day 5 Contribution for the percico positivity project. The prompt is Exchange Students**

* * *

 **Home Is Where the Heart Is**

"Mom!" Percy yelled, "I'm leaving to school," he said, swinging his bag on to his shoulder. "Did you take your lunch money?" Sally yelled from inside the house. "Yeah, mom. I have it," Percy yelled back, getting out of the house and closing the door behind.

Percy opened the door of the Prius they had and got into the shotgun seat. His dad was tutting at him next to him, "What took you so long," Poseidon asked. Percy rolled his eyes, "You know how fuzzy mom can be," he replied.

"True, Sally has always been a bit of a worrier, not that I blame her what with you being such a trouble maker," Poseidon said, winking at Percy. Percy stuck his tongue out, "I learnt from the best," Percy replied.

"You know, you don't have to do this. It's gonna make you late for work," Percy said. "Driving you to school was one of the many milestones I missed out on. I don't care I get to work late. I'm the boss. I'm allowed to be late," Poseidon said, rolling his eyes and starting the car.

"Dad, you've been with us for two years and you say this all the time," Percy said. "And I missed out on thirteen, Percy. No matter what I do, I can't get them back. So just humor me, why don't you?" Poseidon said.

Percy nodded and they made pointless conversation as Poseidon drove him to school. Once they reached, Percy got out of the car, waving bye to Poseidon and entering the school building.

Percy walked to his locker and stuffed his bag inside. "Percy, you're quite a bit early today," Nico said, from behind him. Percy jumped and turned around, "Well, so are you," he told the exchange student from Italy.

"I'm always early, Percy," Nico said, rolling his eyes. "Oh look, there's Jason," Percy said, looking like and excited puppy, "And Leo! Guys, over here!" he yelled, waving his hands. The two boys heard him and walked to Percy.

"Percy, my man! How's it going?" Leo asked, "Weren't you supposed to have your swim tryouts today?" "That's after school, Leo. Besides, we all know I'll get in," Percy said grinning.

"Cocky, much?" Nico smirked from next to him. Jason shook his head, "He is actually a really great swimmer, Nico. You should see him in action." "Yea, you guys should come. Annabeth said she'll be there," Percy said grinning.

"Alright then, that's done. We'll come watch you," Leo said and stuck his head inside his locker and pulled out his schedule. "Ergh, I have Biology," he said scrunching his face up. "Jase, Nico and I have Math as first period," Percy said, taking out his math books.

"Wise Girl, you're late today," Percy said as he saw Annabeth walk towards her locker which was a few lockers away from Percy's. "I slept in, Perce. The bell's about to ring and I gotta get to class. See ya later, ok?" Annabeth said, hurriedly and rushed away.

"She's in quite a hurry," Percy said, looking at Jason. "You know our Annabeth, Percy. I don't why you keep expecting her to stay with us till the bell rings," Jason said, rolling his eyes, and the bell rang.

"Speak of the devil," Nico said, rolling his eyes as the boys took out their books and headed to their classes. Nico sat in front of Percy and Jason to the row next to them while Percy and Jason sat together as usual.

* * *

"Perce! This is getting ridiculous. You've gotta tell him," Jason told Percy when he noticed his friend staring at the Italian extensively for the past twenty minutes. "What?" Percy asked, shaking his head from his Nico induced daze.

"Nico. When are you going to tell him that you like him?" Jason asked with a pointed look. Percy sighed, "Never." "Oh, come on, Perce, you can't be serious?" Jason asked. Percy looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Gods, you're serious," Jason said and Percy rolled his eyes and turned away from him, "Glad you figured _that_ out, Sparky," Percy said. "Aren't you guys ever gonna get bored out that nickname? I accidentally sat on a wire one time people! One time!" Jason replied, exasperated.

"Yes and then you got up and ran around like a headless chicken. It was hilarious," Percy said, chuckling slightly. "Oh, I know what you're trying to do here, Mr. Subtle. You're trying to change the subject," Jason said accusingly.

"You figured! Wow, you're a genius," Percy replied dryly. "Don't sass me, you ass," Jason said folding his arms. "Mr. Grace! Anything interesting going on that I should know about?" Miss. Dodds, the math teacher asked, her hand in midair and a frown on her face.

Jason cringed, "Uh, nothing, Miss. Dodds. Percy was pointing out an error in my book," he said. Miss. Dodds harrumphed and resumed with her incessant droning. "Percy, you have to tell Nico you like him," Jason repeated.

"Yea, I heard you the first time!" Percy said and didn't answer more. "Come on, Perce. It's not like he doesn't like you back!" Jason said, tired. "Jason, we had a summer fling, alright? He came here to visit his aunt and just happened have some fun which just happened to be me. What if he has a boyfriend at home, huh?" Percy asked, exhaling noisily.

"And what if he doesn't and what if he likes you?" Jason said. "You're not gonna let this go, are you?" Percy asked and Jason just grinned. The bell rang and Percy got up hurriedly, "Oh thank the gods. Bye bye, Jason," he said and ran away.

Jason rolled his eyes, "Drama queen!" he muttered under his breath. "Hey, is everything alright?" Nico asked Jason, confused, "What was that all about?" "That was just Percy being his evasive, annoying self," Jason replied sighing, "That boy just won't see reason."

"I think he's fine," Nico said, shrugging and taking his books in his arms. "Only fine?" Jason asked waggling his eyebrows at him and Nico blushed, "Shut up, Jason," Nico whispered, embarrassed.

"Ah hah! So you _do_ like him!" Jason yelled in triumph. "Yell it out for the world, why don't you! Keep it down you asshole," Nico said, hitting Jason on his chest. "Hey! OW!" Jason cried, rubbing at his chest.

"For the record, I think he looks quite nice, alright? And I like him, purely platonically," Nico said, a slight blush still dusting his cheeks. "Uh huh, suuure, that's why you look like a tomato," Jason drawled.

"Fuck off, Jason. It's hot in here!" Nico replied flustered as he hurried away from the matchmaker. Jason grinned at his spot and the second bell rang. "Fuck," he yelled and ran over to his locker.

* * *

"Is that Percy carrying Leo?" Nico asked his half-sister, Hazel, also an exchange student. "Don't get jealous, brother. I'm pretty sure Percy's only helping Leo," Hazel said, smirking. "I'm not jealous. Come on, let's go see what's wrong," Nico said and got off the chair he was sitting in and went over to Percy, waving as we went.

"Nico! Hazel! Hi! I'd wave if I could but as you see, my hands are full, pun unintended," Percy said, showing off a very pale Leo. "What happened?" Nico asked, concerned. "Yea, he looks so pale. Is he alright?" Hazel asked, worried, brother and sister walking along side Percy as he moved to the nurse's.

"He was already feeling kinda ill apparently. And then we were in chemistry and he started shivering so vigorously and just fainted. So I was tasked to be the hero to this damsel in distress," Percy said without pausing for a beat.

"Is he heavy?" Nico asked. "It's nothing I can't handle," Percy replied adjusting Leo in his arms. "Get the door, now, please," Percy said as the nurse's office came into view. "Oh gods, what's wrong?" Kayla, the school nurse, asked.

"K, he just fainted. Do you think you can do something?" Percy asked, slowly laying Leo onto the bed. "You haven't tried putting your shoe near his face?" Kayla asked with a roll of her eyes as she went to get the smelling salts.

"Har, har, very funny, Kayla," Percy snorted. Kayla winked at him as she came out with the smelling salts and kept it near Leo's nose. The latino woke up coughing. "Oh gods! That was worse than Percy's shoes!" he yelled as he came to/

"Hey! What is it with all of you targeting my shoes! They're a very fine pair if I may say so myself," he said, acting offended. "So, why am I here? What happened?" Leo asked. "Well, Percy just came in carrying you like the hero of some Disney film cause you fainted. Go home and take rest, Leo. Sleep for once," Kayla said, disapproval heavy in her voice.

"Go home, now?" Leo asked, excitement and hope shining through his voice. "To _sleep_ , Leo. S-L-E-E-P," Percy said. "Alright, alright. Why must you always crimp my style, ma," Leo whined.

"Go see a doctor, Leo. You probably have some type of deficiency in your body," Kayla said, taking her phone out and dialing up Leo's parents. "The school nurse knows your number?" Nico asked.

"Yes. Mine and Percy's. We get hurt a lot. We both have ADHD and we both destroy a lot of stuff," Leo said swinging his legs while sitting. "Alright, you guys can leave. Percy, you're gonna skip the rest of the class, aren't ya?" Kayla asked.

"Aww, you know me so well, K," Percy said, grinning ear to ear. The young nurse just shook her head, "Off you go then. You only have twenty minutes left anyways," Kayla said, shooing Nico, Percy and Hazel out of her room.

"Um, Nico, I think I'm gonna go to the library. You have fun with Percy," Hazel said slyly and walked away, not letting Nico say anything. "Oh well, that was weird. So anyways, my tryouts starts ten minutes after school ends, ok?" Percy said, smiling at Nico and walking towards a bench.

"Yea, cool. Hey, is that study session still on?" Nico asked, looking at Percy. "Yea, of course. I pretty sure we both can help out each other," Percy replied, patting the seat next to him. "Thanks," Nico replied, sitting next to Percy.

"Hey Nico, you remember the last time you were here?" Percy asked, tentatively. Nico blushed, thinking about the summer he'd spent with Percy, "Yea, what about it?" he asked, softly.

"What happened to Bianca? You used to talk about her a lot when we were, umm, when we spent time together," Percy asked. "Bianca died," Nico said, devastated to think about it. "How?" Percy asked, with a gasp.

"Hit and run. She didn't see the van coming and then—" Nico took a deep breath, "Yea, and then I never saw her again." "Any regrets?" Percy asked cautiously. "Only that we didn't have more time together. We were both pretty attached. Especially after Hazel came into the family. We were inseparable, the three of us, but me and Bianca the most," Nico said.

"I found my dad, finally. Well, more like he found us," Percy said. "That's awesome news, Percy. When do you visit him?" Nico asked, relieved to hear some happy news. "Well, he realized I was his son after seeing a picture of me on the paper. I had won a gold in my last school," Percy said.

"Yancy, right?" Nico asked. Percy nodded, "Yea, that's the one. So he asked his agents or whatever to search for us and found us. He landed on our doorstep and we finally got rid of that piece of shit of a step father," Percy said.

"Gabe?" Nico asked. "Yes. We finally got rid of that dirtbag with help from Poseidon and—" Percy was cut off, "Wait! Your dad is Poseidon? _The_ Poseidon? The one who made sea voyage so much better?" Nico asked, his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Yup, that's him. His actual name is Paul Blofis, but Poseidon sounds so much cooler so I always call him that," Percy replied conspiratorially. "That is so cool. Your dad is my dad's client. I didn't want to tell anyone, but I guess it is okay in your case. My dad's Hades," Nico whispered.

"Oh my gods! That's so awesome! He's such a bad ass lawyer. I've heard that he's delivered so many life sentences to all kinds of criminals," Percy replied with awe. "Yup, thus came the name Hades," Nico said.

"Well, I guess it's time for me us to leave. Only a few more seconds till the bell rings," Percy said, looking at his watch and true to his words, the bell rang a few seconds. Percy stood in front of his locker.

"Percy, I figured, you'd ditch class. Here, I brought your books for you," Grover, Percy's best friend said. "Aww, thanks bro. You're the best," Percy said, winking at Grover. "Alright, I'll see you during your tryouts, man," Jason said, thumping Percy on his back and walking away.

* * *

"You ready, Perce?" Annabeth asked, smiling. "I was born ready, Wise Girl," Percy replied. "Yea, duh. You _are_ the son of Poseidon after all," Annabeth replied winking. "I'll have you know his 'domain' is marine biology and marine travel. The swimming talent is all mine," Percy replied, smirking.

"Whatever you say, Seaweed Brain. Did you bring your swim shirt?" Annabeth asked. "You know I never swim without it," Percy replied taking his stuff and going to the pool with Annabeth walking alongside him.

* * *

"Wow! He's so beautiful when he's swimming," Nico said as he saw Percy swim like that's what he was born to. "It has a calming effect, doesn't it?" Frank asked from next to him. Jason, Grover, Annabeth, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Reyna and Nico were all on the bleachers watching Percy swim, his body cutting through the water effectively.

"So coach, how did I do?" Percy asked with a cocky grin when he finished his laps. "Do even need to ask, Jackson?" Coach Hedge asked him, "I would've put you on the team without tryouts anyway."

"I know, but I really wanted to swim," Percy said, smiling charmingly. "Hey, guys, why is Percy wearing a swim shirt?" Nico asked Annabeth and Jason who he was sitting between. "That's his story to tell," Annabeth replied curtly.

"Do you know?" Nico persisted. "Of course," Annabeth replied, crisp. "Who all do?" he asked again, probing for information. Jason leapt to Annabeth's rescue, "Why, Nico? Quite eager to see our Sea Prince without his shirt?" Jason asked waggling his eyebrows. Annabeth stifled a chuckle.

"Shut up," Nico murmured, his eyes moving back to Percy. Percy went into the changing room and came back out a few minutes later, wearing dry clothes. All his friends went to him to compliment him and Percy just glowed all over.

"Alright, so, I'm tired and hungry. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nico, how about that group study at around five?" Percy asked. Nico nodded in affirmation. "Great. I'll text you my address," Percy said.

* * *

"So, Percy, about the conversation we were having today," Jason started. "Jason, not again! He's an exchange student! He's gonna leave by the end of this year," Percy replied, exasperated as he, Jason, Annabeth and Grover got into Jason's car.

"Are we talking about Nico here?" Annabeth asked and Grover nodded, "Duh. Our boy's head over heels for him," Grover said. "Perce, just tell him okay? What's the worst that could happen?" Grover asked him, gently, from the front seat.

Percy sighed, "You're right. What _is_ the worst that could happen? It would be all awkward if it doesn't pan out the way I want it to but I have to try, right?" "Atta boy," Annabeth replied, hugging Percy.

"Ouch bro. I've been telling you this for the past two months but it took Grover only two seconds. Grover, you've gotta tell me how you do that." Jason said, his hands on the wheel. "It's all talent, dude," Grover said, grinning.

"Alright. I'm going to do it today. When he comes over to study," Percy said, inhaling deeply and exhaling as if preparing for what's to happen.

* * *

"Wait, I don't get this. Nico, help me out here," Percy said, looking at his Physics textbook. Nico looked at the topic Percy was studying and started explaining, his hands gesturing wildly, pointing at terms on the text book.

Percy looked at Nico, enraptured, "I like you!" he blurted out and then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Nico's actions quickly ceased. He swallowed, "What?" he asked. "Oh gods, I'm so sorry. It wasn't meant to come out this way. It was supposed to be more romantic but I guess my ADHD brain couldn't wait. I like you, Nico. I really really do," Percy said.

A smile broke out on Nico's face, "Really?" he asked and Percy nodded vigorously. Nico grinned, "I like you to, Percy," Nico replied, "I never stopped." "Neither did I." Percy breathed. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked.

Nico smiled and move forward, connecting his lips with Percy's, kissing him slowly and then pulled back. Percy was panting and dazed, he touched his lips which were pulsing. He could hear his heart beat in his ears. "Was that a yes orr?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. May be I should kiss you once more to decide?" Nico replied, as if in deep thought. Percy nodded, "Yea, you definitely should. I actually think you should do it a couple of times so that you can make a proper decision."

Nico chuckled and went back to kiss Percy. The two boys gaining their rhythm back. It was like they'd never broken up. Like their past relationship wasn't just some fun over the summer.

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend," Nico said, breaking their kiss and smiling at Percy. "Good," Percy whispered, his eyes still closed, his forehead on Nico's, "Do you know what that entails?" Nico could feel Percy's hot breath on his lips.

"What?" he asked. "More kissing," Percy replied, taking Nico's lips captive again, kissing him softly as if he were fragile as glass. Percy got on his knees and kissed Nico fervently, pushing him back so that Nico's back rested on the leg of Percy's bad.

Percy's hands cupped Nico's face as he kissed him, leaving small breaks so that they could take a few breaths. Nico's hands roamed Percy's back and one tried to sneak inside Percy's shirt and met with a ridge.

Percy froze and pulled away, "Um, maybe, don't just do that," Percy said, sheepishly, looking at Nico. "I _was_ wondering before. Is there a reason why you never swim without the swim shirt?" Nico asked.

Percy rubbed his neck, "I'm scarred Nico. My body's riddled with scars. Before my dad came into the picture, that dirt bag of a man used to physically abuse me," Percy said, softly, tears threatening to fall out of his eyes.

He hated to think about those times. He had a wonderful family right now. He was loved and wealthy and cared for and he was happy but the past always haunted him. Nico gasped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to push you. Can-can I see?" Nico asked, cautiously.

Percy shook his head, "Sorry," he said. "No, no! That's completely fine. Umm . . . I understand. I'm . . . I'm scarred too," Nico said. "How?" Percy breathed. Nico steeled himself, "When Bianca died, I was so depressed I took to cutting. But I'm fine now. I've been clean for three years," Nico said.

"Where did you, you know?" Percy asked. "My thighs, mostly. They were usually covered so no one noticed. Except when Hazel walked in on me the third time I did it. She straight up bawled her eyes out talking about how this was all her fault and it should've been Bianca that lived and not her," Nico replied.

"Why should it have been Hazel?" Percy asked, confused. "I may have watered it down earlier. Bianca pushed Hazel out of the way. Hazel didn't see the van coming. Hazel spent a few days in the hospital but Bianca died on impact. She was feeling so guilty but the damn broke when she saw me do it," Nico replied.

"That was my wake up call," Nico continued, "I got my shit together, told my dad and he got me the help I required." "Nico, wow, I didn't know. I'm so sorry," Percy said. "Where are you scarred?" Nico whispered.

"From my neckline till up to my thighs. Gabe didn't want anybody to notice that I was being abused. So he went out of his way to make sure the scars were in covered area," Percy replied, swallowing.

"Then my dad came, saved the day and all and I told him everything. I don't know why I did but it helped a lot and now I'm fine too," Percy said, smiling wryly. "We're both broken, huh?" Nico chuckled, drily.

"I guess you could say that. Looks like we were made for each other," Percy said, moving closer to Nico. "That is so cheesy, Jackson!" Nico laughed and kissed Percy again chastely. "Wanna cuddle?" Percy asked, getting up on to his bed and holding a hand out for Nico.

"You're so adorable," Nico said and got into bed with him, their limbs tangled together. "We have to talk about you being an exchange student though. We only have a few months left before you have to go back to Italy," Percy said.

"My father is thinking of permanently staying here. He likes the place and has a good clientele base here. He's decided to shift his headquarters to here instead of Italy," Nico breathed against Percy's lips, kissing them again.

"As of next year, I'll be here as an actual student. If all goes well," Nico said, "It's not all done yet, still in the process," Nico said. "That's perfect," Percy smiled against Nico's lips and kissed the base of his throat.

"Percy, your mom wants to—Oh and what have we got here?" Poseidon said as the two boys sprung apart, a blush visible on each of their places. "How long has _this_ been going on for?" Poseidon asked, his eyes mischievous.

"I just asked him to be my boyfriend, dad," Percy said, rolling his eyes. "Hmm, is that so?" Poseidon asked. "Daad!" Percy whined. "Don't whine, son. I didn't raise you like that," Poseidon said.

"You didn't raise me at all," Percy points at him accusingly. "You wound my heart, Perseus," Poseidon said, dramatically clenching his heart. "Your name is Perseus? Seriously?" Nico asked, snorting.

"Shut up. My mom had some insane idea that since my dad had been nick named as a freaking greek god, I should be named after a demigod," Percy said. "And Perseus wasn't even a demigod son of Poseidon. He was a son of Zeus," Poseidon moaned.

"Was he now? I don't know. Mom said something about him being the only heroic demigod who had a happy ending," Percy said, thoughtfully. "Looks like you have yours now," Poseidon said, smiling at the boys.

"Shall I tell Sally or will you?" Poseidon asked. "I will do it. But after sometime. I don't want to share my Nico as of now," Percy said. " _Your_ Nico, huh?" Nico asked, predatorily. "Yes," Percy whispered, "Mine."

"And that's my queue to get the heck outta here. Come down in five," Poseidon said, moving away. "I'd love to be yours, Percy," Nico said, sealing the deal with another kiss among many that they've shared.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked that. Please do review. Like seriously. It's very hard to come up with new ideas and reviews help me stay inspired. So please do take a minute of your time to share your thoughts. It helps me write better content.**

 **Because I'm getting frustrated with all of this radio silence and losing interest in writing which causes my writer's block. I hate that.**

 **Love**

 **Jen**

 **Daughter of Poseidon**


End file.
